


2013/06/19 Word of the Day: Balk

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [51]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenagers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/19 Word of the Day: Balk

**Author's Note:**

> **Balk**   
>  [to stop, as at an obstacle, and refuse to proceed or to do something specified (usually followed by at): He balked at making the speech.](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/19.html)

Seto notices that as soon as Mokuba turns 16, he's changed.

It's night and day; it's cliche, but this teenager is not his little brother anymore. He won't listen, he talks (yells) back, and now he's dating.

Seto knows he can't do much about who Mokuba likes because this new rebellious teenager will find a way to circumvent any new rules placed in front of him.

But anyone but her! (If only anyone but her!)

It's as if his brother actively chose the one girl who would annoy him the most -- the one related to Joey Wheeler.

He shudders at the chances of a shotgun wedding and the terrible idea of being "related" to that loud, annoying, (loyal,) (amicable) blond.


End file.
